


simmer

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hauntober, M/M, Mornings, Not Canon Compliant, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Deke wakes up to a few pleasant surprises and steals a sweater.takes place the morning after anything
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	simmer

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 22: "cauldron"

Deke rubbed his eyes while he padded out to the kitchen in bare feet, following the smell of greasy food with a sleepy smile. When he reached the space, he was surprised to find it already cleaned up from the previous night’s  _ taste test, _ and he would have questioned it if not for the  _ other _ sight in front of him. There, by the stove, cooking the very food that had drawn him out of bed, was his boyfriend dressed in a pair of sweatpants worn low on his hips - and not much else. 

Moving forward, he didn’t hesitate before moving to wrap his arms around the practically bare waist a few steps away, his cheek resting against warm skin while he let his eyes slide closed. Trevor didn’t so much as flinch at the contact, which he supposed was a SHIELD agent thing but wasn’t about to put too much thought into it. His brain was still catching up with the fact that he was awake, and anything else could be handled in a few minutes.

“Is this  _ my _ sweater?”

“...no.”

“Deke, I can feel the zipper against my back.”

“Well, I woke up alone, and it was the nearest thing that smelled like you, so I put it on. It’s my sweater, now.”

He could feel the gentle shake of shoulders that came with the chuckle he heard, his smile growing a bit wider. In a moment of pure and actual bliss, hands found his and fingers entwined, the peaceful quiet of the kitchen around them filling him with warmth. These moments were rarer than they both liked, just being able to  _ be _ together without pressure or reality ruining any of it. For just a minute, everything was  _ perfect. _

“Unfortunately, you and your new sweater are going to have to move so I can finish breakfast. You can sit and watch, though.”

Deke pouted, pressing his lips to Trevor’s shoulder for a moment before making himself pull away. “Fine, but I’m gonna complain the whole time.” He shuffled over to the other side of the counter to settle onto one of the stools, gently hugging the sweater around himself. For a few more quiet, peaceful moments, he was able to content himself with observing, taking in the sights and sounds and smells of the kitchen - his favorite person, the bacon in the grease, the bread growing warm in the toaster, the coffee in the pot only a few feet away. It wasn't until he started to wake up a bit more that he noticed something else on the stove that definitely wasn't bacon and eggs. "What did you get that thing out for? The only time we've ever used it was when you made that soup for the company potluck."

The big pot on the stove was covered with its lid, completely concealing whatever was inside. The ring of red under it meant that the heat was on, but a logical explanation for its use wasn't coming readily. "Oh, that? That's for dinner. Everything has to simmer down for a few hours, so I started it early - we'll have lots of extra, so we can freeze it and just heat it up when we need it."

"Yeah, but what  _ is _ it? Wait, no, don't tell me." Narrowing his eyes at it, he shook his head and thought hard about the possibilities before outright grinning and leaning forward. "Is it a potion that's gonna turn me into a frog? Is that your cauldron? Is that why you insisted on keeping it when you moved in?"

Trevor rolled his eyes before looking over at him, his own smile wide. "I barely kept SHIELD a secret as long as I did. Do you really think I'd be able to keep  _ magic _ a secret from you? No, it's spaghetti sauce, a family recipe. Right now, it's just tomatoes and onions and seasonings, but it's gonna be great, I promise."

"You're right; you're a terrible liar." Flashing him a grin, Deke got to his feet and made his way around the counter again to be closer to his side. "But that's  _ dinner  _ \- the bacon's almost done, right? I was already hungry, and now we're talking about food. So, you know, it's all your fault that my stomach is going to eat itself. I need breakfast."

"You're the worst."

"Love you, too."


End file.
